


When You Love Someone

by fiveflatcutie



Category: Day6, Jae Park - Fandom, Park Jaehyung - Fandom, eaJ - Fandom, eaJ Park - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love, bestfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveflatcutie/pseuds/fiveflatcutie
Summary: Jooyeon has always been in love with her best friend, Jae. On the other hand, the best friend has been in a constant pursuit of someone else. Amidst the heartbreak, the best friend's cousin decided to make things messier by unexpectedly confessing to Jooyeon.—Matters of the heart always ensues chaos. One thing's for sure: no matter what, you're willing to risk it all when you love someone.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Jimin | Jamie (15&), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Mara here! 
> 
> This is my first ever full-blown English fanfiction so I apologize in advance for any grammatical and technical mistakes you'll come upon here in this work. Rest assured I'll be editing this one as soon as I finish publishing all chapters. Feel free to message me here or in twitter (@fiveflatcutie) if you want to talk with me. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

With brows knit together as she heavily pressed on the poor calculator, Jooyeon took note that it has been exactly forty-eight hours since she started to tackle this problem set. 

Choosing to take up Accountancy instead of Creative Writing has been her biggest regret since she entered university. Already a year in the program, she still hasn’t come to love numbers the same way her classmates do.

_It’s too late for her to realize that it’s very wrong to get swayed by your relatives’ words._

Pro tip: in choosing what degree to major in college, never ever follow what your relatives, even your parents, tell you to choose. _Or else you'll make your life a disaster._

Jooyeon tried to put her focus again on the sheets of paper spread on the table in front of her. However, the sound of a tray being placed on it broke her concentration. Curious who decided to ruin her workmode, she raised her eyes, only to find out that it was her best friend, Jae.

"Your forehead’s creased again."

She gave Jae a weak smile. “I’m trying hard here, don’t mock me.” Even though she hates making him worry, she can’t help but sound really tired.

Without saying a word, Jae lifted Jooyeon’s books off the table and pushed the tray towards her. “Go eat first,” he ordered. “It’s on me.” 

As soon as Jooyeon caught sight of the plate of her favorite chocolate chip cookies placed in front of her, she immediately grabbed one and stuffed it into her mouth. She almost choked as she savored the rich taste of the freshly-baked cookie if it wasn’t for the matcha frappe that Jae handed to her.

She was so engrossed in eating that she didn’t notice Jae’s eyes intently watching her.

They had been friends since high school, so basically, they’ve known each other for about seven years now. At first, Jae didn’t like Jooyeon because the girl always argues about anything with him. They're like Tom and Jerry—no one wants to let the other have the last say. Add up the fact that arguing is in their nature, people around them would try to avoid them at all costs.

It was in the middle of their second year in high school when Jae came across Jooyeon silently crying in a stall at the men’s comfort room.

Yes, you read it right. 

Imagine Jae’s shock when the door of the farthest cubicle opened and from there emerged a Han Jooyeon sporting a runny nose and a pair of swollen eyes. It was a good thing that Jae already zipped his pants before Jooyeon let her presence known. 

Jooyeon didn’t notice Jae at first but when she did, she was so embarrassed for she only realized that she entered the wrong comfort room. She expected Jae to tease the hell out of her so it surprised her when instead of confronting her, the guy offered her a pack of tissue and gave her privacy by standing guard outside and not letting another boy enter. 

Five minutes later, Jooyeon came out silently only to meet Jae’s prying eyes. The latter’s curiosity was too obvious but was still able to restrain himself from digging too much in the former’s problems.

It’s her business, not his. If she’s not gonna tell, then he won’t force the words out of the girl.

Jae did not expect to receive a genuine smile. “Thank you,” a soft mumble reached his ears, to which he replied with, “It’s no big deal.” 

After that, the rest was history.

Sensing a pair of eyes fixated at her, Jooyeon playfully arched a brow at the direction of the eyes’ owner. "I know this isn't for free so spill, Jae."

He put a hand over his heart, acting as if Jooyeon's words pierced his soul. "I just care for my best friend, nothing more nothing less." 

Swallowing the last bite of the cookie she was holding, she then went on to meet Jae’s black pools. 

The moment their eyes connect, it’s as if there’s an unexplainable force that prevents them from looking away from each other. 

It has always been that way for Jooyeon. She finds Jae’s eyes quite enticing to look at. She’d choose to stay in that position forever, but that sounds too creepy to say to your best friend, isn’t it? And she won’t tell that she loves Jae’s eyes, she doesn’t want to increase the guy’s ego. He’s already narcissistic enough, no need to amplify it more. 

“Cat got your tongue?” she threw her pen at Jae’s direction, making the latter heartily laugh at her reaction. 

She snickered at Jae’s words. “Give me my pen back.” 

Jae crouched down to pick up Jooyeon’s pen, but didn’t immediately return the pen to Jooyeon’s outstretched hand, making the girl frown at him. 

He always finds Jooyeon's annoyed/irritated face an endearing sight to hold. Especially if the two of them are standing side by side? The thought of comparing Jooyeon to a keychain has never failed to cross his mind because of the girl’s height. 

Their height difference has always been one of Jooyeon’s main insecurities. Whenever people see the two of them together, it’s always Jae who receives the compliments between the two of them. Standing at 152 cm, she looks like a lost child next to Jae who’s 182 cm tall. The 30 cm gap irked her, but to Jae, he finds it adorable. 

When Jooyeon sensed that Jae won’t be giving back her pen, she just went on to finish the rest of the cookies he brought to her. 

“Don’t you have classes today?” She asked. 

The guy in front of her leaned towards his chair as he shook his head, his fluffy and unruly hair bouncing along the direction of his movement. “Free cut.”

Jooyeon didn’t forget to share her food with Jae, to which the guy declined and insisted that he was too full to eat anything else as of the moment. “Free cut or you just skipped?” She asked.

No words were needed to be exchanged for Jooyeon to understand the look that Jae sent her, which was quickly replaced with pain as her hand came in contact with his right arm. 

“How many times must I tell you to go to your classes?!” 

Jae flinched at Jooyeon’s sudden outburst. The guy has this tendency to not attend any lectures just when he feels to. Just like Jooyeon, he’s also stuck in a degree program that he doesn’t have any interest in. 

Economics. 

He took it up because many people told him that it’s a good pre-law course. Ever since he was a child, Jae always envisioned himself to be a delegate articulating his stand in the United Nations. Come high school, he joined lots of Model UN events. Even now in college, despite the difficulties he encounters between juggling his academics and his band, he still makes sure to join the local Model UNs.

But now that he’s come to know Economics on a deeper level, he’s somehow regretting his choice. 

Somehow… because despite his rants, he still manages to top the class every time he finishes the major exams with stellar results. 

Another point of insecurity for Jooyeon.

She doesn’t know why life is just so unfair like that. 

She knows she’s trying her best. Heck, there were times that she forgets to take care of herself in order to fully digest the learning materials and come up with exemplary outputs. But at the end of the day, the results she gets are average. 

_Very disappointing._

“You know I don’t need to go to classes to pass, Joo.” 

Jooyeon rolled her eyes, finishing her matcha frappe in one drink while Jae kept on talking. “Why are you here instead of lounging at the library or in your apartment? We both know your place is a much better area to study at than here.”

“Why are you here instead of attending lectures you’re scheduled to attend today?” she answered back. 

Jae pursed his lips, amused by Jooyeon’s displeased tone. “Touche.” 

Jooyeon was about to wipe her lips free from crumbs of what she had just eaten when Jae’s hand moved faster than her. 

The moment his hand caught hold of her chin, she was frozen while her heart started to race. She can’t help but observe how focused Jae is whenever he does this to her. 

Jae was saying something but only incoherent sounds enter her ears. She tries so hard not to look so flushed but she can’t help it when heat climbs up unto her face. Even when the crumbs were already completely removed, she can still feel Jae’s finger as if it’s still pressed on her lips. 

She blinked furiously, in an attempt to recollect herself. Her hand reached out for her drink only to realize that she already emptied it just a while ago. 

Her disappointed expression didn’t escape Jae’s eyes. She did not expect Jae to suddenly ask her if she’d like another cup, “I’ll buy one for you, just stay put.” 

Panicked and a bit ashamed, Jooyeon grabbed hold of Jae’s wrist before the latter made his way towards the counter. 

“No need, Jae” She was thankful her voice came out calmly. “I brought water with me. You don’t have to always spend your money on me.”

Jooyeon did not mean to offend him, but the guy took her words too seriously. 

Surprise flashed across his features, making Jooyeon gasp. “No, I didn’t mean it that way—”

She didn’t know how to feel when Jae just gave her a tight-lipped smile. “I treat you on things like food because it’s how I show that I care. I won’t charge you for it if ever something bad happens to us someday.” 

Jae’s words just made her more nervous. She can feel her palms sweating, regretting the way she phrased her sentence which was only meant to be a joking chide at him. 

“Sorry, Jae,” once again, Jae didn’t let her finish. 

Jooyeon was silenced when Jae put his hand on top of her head. “You’re just joking, I know.” He then proceeded to ruffle her hair the same way one would do to a dog. “Gotchu always, okay?”

She wanted to say something else but she also doesn’t want to ruin the soft moment between them. So Jooyeon did the first thing that entered her mind. 

Quickly, she swatted Jae’s hand away from the top of her head. “Don’t mess my hair whenever you get sappy.” 

The atmosphere lightened with what she just said. 

“Why are you blushing though?” 

She placed her hands on her cheeks, feeling the heat on her skin. _Of all things, why did he have to notice my cheeks?!_

Jooyeon’s _I don’t know what to do_ expression was more than enough to send Jae to a fit of laughter. He really finds Jooyeon’s reactions to random things as cute and very effective to lift his mood. 

Watching her best friend hold his stomach while laughing uncontrollably is one of Jooyeon’s favorite sights to behold. If being his personal clown is the only way to get him to laugh like that, she’d willingly take up the job. 

Since she has already lost her concentration and is in no mood to continue doing requirements, Jooyeon decides to pack up her things while ignoring Jae’s chuckling in the background. 

As soon as she’s done, she tapped Jae which prompted him to stop laughing. He wiped his eyes first before finally standing up and grabbing his things as well. 

Jae pushed the door open at the same time Jooyeon was about to do so. 

“After you, milady.” Jooyeon had to cover her mouth because she was unable to control the snort she just released due to Jae’s ridiculousness. He even extended his free arm towards the outside and bowed at her, acting like the fine gentleman he is trying to be. 

They just exited Moonrise, the famous coffee shop and patisserie right at the corner just next to MD University, the renowned university in their area that is also at par with the country’s top university. 

It was just 3 in the afternoon, leaving Jooyeon two hours of free time before her next class. So she let her feet take her to wherever it wants to go, only realizing that she’s heading towards the university’s greenhouse—a famous spot for Botany majors, and is a very conducive place to rest and read. 

She knows that when Jae decides to skip a class, he’d skip succeeding classes for the rest of the day. So it’s no wonder that she feels his presence next to her as she goes to her destination. 

It has always been this way. Wherever she goes, Jae follows. This was the very reason why they were rumored to be a couple back in high school. They were inseparable. 

At first, Jooyeon was pretty uncomfortable with the fact that Jae’s always on her tails. But the more time they spent together, the more she came to value his presence because it made her feel secure and safe. 

Jooyeon did not notice the bike that swerved towards them if it weren’t for Jae grabbing her by the elbow to place her behind him. 

_“Sorry!”_

_“What the hell, dude!”_

She had to collect herself to understand what had just happened. 

“You alright, Joo?” Jae’s face moved close to hers, making Jooyeon flinch and retreat from Jae’s hold on her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She wiped off imaginary dust on her clothes and then smoothed her hair. 

Jae clicked his tongue, not happy with Jooyeon spacing out while walking. This is not new; this always happens every single time they pass by the Oval. 

Jooyeon always has many things running on her mind, making Jae want to go through her thoughts most of the time for him to understand why she’s been lately spacing out whenever the two of them are alone together. 

“You sure you really are?” Jae kept his eyes fixed on hers, letting his question through her. 

“Affirmative.” _Even though I’m not really fine._

But of course, Jooyeon can’t really say these words to Jae, can she? 

First of all, she’d hate to make him worry. The guy already has too much on his plate. She can sense it even though Jae is always smiling in front of her. 

Second, she can manage. They’re not always going to be together. Sooner or later, time will come when they’d have to go their own ways. She can’t live life always depending on Jae. 

Third, and most important point of all—

“Jamie!” 

They were almost at the greenhouse when they crossed paths with a brown-haired girl slightly taller than me wearing a leather skirt with a matching long-sleeved white top. If it wasn’t for Jae shouting the girl’s name, the person in question wouldn’t even have noticed them. 

Jooyeon noticed how Jae’s face lightened up at the sight of Jamie. 

His small eyes got even smaller as opposed to the wide smile attached on his face. If Jae was bubbly a while ago with her, now that Jamie’s present, he looked like someone who just saw his favorite idol. 

It’s understandable though, since Jamie’s been Jae’s crush since they were freshmen. 

And Jooyeon was left with nothing to do but to stand by and silently watch the two converse as she fades into their background, unnoticed. 

Which brings us up to the most important reason why she can’t tell Jae that she’s not really feeling okay. 

_She needs to learn how to deal with her feelings… and learn how to save herself before she falls too hard for her best friend._

Seeing that Jae’s too absorbed with Jamie, she decided to just let them be and started off on her own towards the greenhouse. 

It’s fine. She’ll manage. 

Besides, it’s not like Jae will notice that she left him without muttering at least a goodbye. Knowing him? He won’t even notice I’m gone. 

Again, _it’s okay_ , Jooyeon reminded herself as she picked a spot to sit on when she arrived. 

She didn’t hesitate to turn off her phone in order to take her mind off things. She wants to relax before she goes to her classes in awhile. 

Just like earlier, once again she finds herself lying because she knows that it’s not okay and never will be okay. 

One of the cons of falling in love with your best friend. _I'm so pathetic_ , Jooyeon let out a bitter chuckle.

_This sucks._


	2. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Mara here! So sorry for taking too long to update. Been bombarded with tons of requirements so I prioritized it first before updating this one. Will do my best to try and whip up another update before the week ends to make it up to you guys. Thanks for the 22 hits though, wow! Didn't expect that number honestly. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy this new chapter!

As light shone on Jooyeon’s face while still feeling lazy to get up from bed, she inwardly groaned and cursed herself for forgetting to close the curtains before going to sleep last night. 

Jooyeon did the first thing she does every morning: checking her phone for any unseen messages. 

No one texts her a lot though, with Jae being the only exception. 

Because last night, the pair were not able to sleep due to another bout of insomnia, so they spent the whole night texting. 

Which eventually led to a few hours of video calling with one another. 

It’s a natural occurrence between the two to waste a whole night of sleep through a video call. 

The practice started when they were both in their third year in high school, about a week before the junior-senior prom. Jooyeon already expected that no one would invite her to the dance, since pretty much everyone is intimidated by her even though she’s small. 

People always tell Jooyeon that even though she’s not blessed in terms of height, her words can make up for it. She has the capability to say something and make things larger relative to its context.

That’s why Jooyeon became a normal face in your previous school’s politics—it’s in her nature to be a student leader. 

Also the reason she’s quite famous in the region. But not that famous enough for boys to flock towards her and make her their date to the dance. 

_ “Why are you still awake?”  _ Jae’s voice echoed in Jooyeon’s ears as she inserted her earphones. 

After making sure that her whole face is inside the frame, Jooyeon asked Jae back the same question.  _ “Can’t mind your own business, can you, Park?”  _

A soft chuckle escaped from the other line.  _ “Is it your time of the month, Joo? You’ve been so cranky lately.” _

_ “What do you think?” _

Jae’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively as his lips curled up on one side.  _ “I know it’s not your time of the month yet.” _ His answer earned an amused grin from Jooyeon. 

They have only been friends for a year now but the fact that he already knows a lot about her never fails to amuse Jooyeon. 

_ Damn it, Park Jaehyung. Why so adorable?  _ Jooyeon can’t help but think this way to her guy friend.

Jooyeon shifted her eyes away from the screen, as she fought hard to hide the blush that was creeping on her cheeks.  _ “You didn’t answer my question yet, Joo.”  _

_ “What question?” _ Jooyeon cluelessly asked, much to Jae’s amusement. 

Even without looking, she saw in her peripheral vision the way Jae’s eyes judged her for dodging the question.  _ “What are you thinking about right now?” _

_ “I’m not thinking about anything particularly, Jae.” _ She was too fast to answer, confirming Jae’s hunch that something’s bothering her. 

Jae did not find it difficult to read Jooyeon’s emotions because the girl’s almost like an open book. Unlike what others think about her, she’s actually not the strong and loud girl she always projects herself to be in front of other people. 

_ “You’re thinking about prom, aren’t you?” _

Jae’s question hit a spot, prompting Jooyeon to look at Jae once again. Her fast reflex earned a goofy smile from the guy.  _ “How did you know?” _

_ “Other girls would fuss nonstop about what to wear and their partners, while you, my dear friend, has been avoiding the topic for days now.”  _

Dammit. Why did he have to be so observant? 

Of all the people that Jooyeon broke down her walls for, it was Jae who always manages to pick up even the smallest details about her. Including all those stuff that Jooyeon doesn’t even notice about herself, trust Jae to know them all. 

This is also one of the many reasons why Jooyeon is scared to get too attached with him. 

Sooner or later, they’d have to go their separate ways. Time will come when Jae would leave her. Who said friendship lasts forever? That’s such a bogus. 

That does not happen in real life, folks. 

Ideal friendships only happen on the screen. 

Besides, as what her mother has always been telling her since she was a child, that it’s better to expect the worst to prevent getting hurt when you least expect it to happen to you. 

_ “I’m not like other girls,”  _ Jooyeon softly spoke, trying her hardest not to break during a video call with Jae.  _ “Besides, a prom is just a dance. What’s the big deal about it?” _

Jae’s black irises bore at her eyes as he scrutinized her through the screen.  _ “You sure you’re from Earth?”  _ Jooyeon can’t help but roll her eyes at her friend’s reaction.  _ “Prom is special because it only happens in high school!”  _

Not interested, Jooyeon once again averted her eyes towards the bunny plushie her mother gifted her for her birthday three years ago.  _ “So?” _

_ “So?!”  _ Jae’s voice went up a note higher. 

Jooyeon wasn’t able to contain her laughter at Jae’s reaction.  _ “Don’t be such a drama queen, Park. It doesn’t suit you.”  _

This time, it was Jae who rolled his eyes.  _ “C’mon, you don’t have to be shy, Joo. I won’t snitch on you. You can tell me anything, you know?” _

_ “Tell you what exactly, Jae?”  _

Since Jae didn’t receive an answer from Joo, he took it upon him to say the words instead.  _ “No one asked you to the dance, that's why you’re not in the mood, am I right?” _

Jooyeon let out a groan and hid her face under her pillow, making Jae laugh at her reaction.  _ “I hit a spot, didn’t I?”  _

_ “Shut up.” _ Jooyeon’s muffled voice made Jae adorable in his sight. 

_ “I just told you that you don’t have to be shy with me. Show your face, c’mon.” _

Jooyeon inwardly cursed at how easily Jae is able to read her, despite being miles apart. This isn’t fair. Why did he have to bring this topic up in the first place? He really loves to tease her that it’s becoming somehow annoying. 

Still, she followed Jae’s order to show him her embarrassed face.  _ “Are you happy because you just rubbed it in my face that I’m dateless?”  _

_ “Who says you’re dateless?”  _ Jooyeon’s forehead creased at Jae’s question. What is he talking about now? 

She let him know that she’s annoyed with the tone of her voice.  _ “You just said it to my face, dumbass. Stop teasing me, it’s annoying.” _

Jae’s lips rose in a confident smirk that managed to irk Jooyeon more.  _ “You have a date, Joo.” _

Jooyeon was about to curse at Jae but he took the words out of her mouth.  _ “You’re talking to your date right now.” _

A reminiscent smile found its way on Jooyeon’s lips as she remembers her first dance in high school and how she managed to go with her best friend. 

It was really unexpected, looking back at it now. 

Back then, Jae was famous in their school because of the guy’s beautiful vocals and amazing guitar skills. Girls will always flock whenever he performs on the stage. Wherever he goes, he never fails to catch hearts with just his tall physique and his dorkiness. 

Her heart ached a bit because she was one of those girls whose heart Jae managed to steal. 

Seeing that she received no messages early in the morning, she went on to do her morning yoga routine before washing her face and gargling with her favorite mint-flavored mouthwash. 

Jooyeon started living alone since the last year of her high school years. Her father’s second wife and her two children moved into their ancestral house then, and Jooyeon was not comfortable in the fact that she had to live with a new family, barely two years after the death of her mom. 

So for her eighteenth birthday, she asked for her own place. At first, her father was so against the idea of her living alone. 

_ “You’re a girl, Han Jooyeon. How could you protect yourself when you don’t even know how to properly punch someone in the gut?” _

That was what her father told her before. 

She actually owed it to Jae for granting her wish. Her best friend managed to make her father agree on her wish by making him buy a place right next to Jae’s. 

Since Jae’s family lived in LA, when he moved to Seoul for high school, he was given a flat all for himself. 

The guy’s family is actually pretty rich, it just doesn’t show with the way Jae presents himself in public. 

The first time Jooyeon entered his place, she was beyond surprised to see all his appliances with the latest models. It was as if she just entered an appliances showroom, much to Jae’s mockery. 

_ “What, it’s your first time seeing many appliances?”  _

_ “Don’t mock me, you rich guy. You even have the latest Dyson vacuum cleaner!”  _

_ “My parents send me enough money, so yeah.”  _

_ “You can afford to buy these latest models but can’t even afford to buy a bowl of tteokbokki?!” _

_ “Who says I can’t afford one? I just make you buy ‘em for me, that’s all.”  _

When Jae presented the idea of being neighbors to her father, they actually received a vague reaction from the man. About three days later, Jooyeon was shocked to find out that her father had already bought her the unit right next to Jae’s. 

That explains why the two of them always go to school and go home together. 

It’s not really because they’re a couple; it’s simply just because they’re next-door neighbors. 

It’s already 10 in the morning, and yet she still did not get any text or some sort of notification from Jae.

_ This is new,  _ she thought.  _ He’s usually up at this time of the day every Saturday. Did something happen? _

Jooyeon pondered on barging to Jae’s flat without prior notice. The last time she did exactly that, she was welcomed with the sight of Jae only in his boxers with his bed hair. 

Not quite a sight to behold, to be honest.

She decided to divert her thoughts by whipping up her favorite breakfast: tuna omurice. 

This is actually a very important dish and comfort food for Jooyeon because it was the first and last recipe she learned from her mother. 

The first time she tried cooking, she almost burned down their house’s kitchen, so she was permanently banned from entering the cooking zone. 

To celebrate her sweet sixteen, her mom decided to let her inside the kitchen on that special day. With her mom’s supervision, Jooyeon successfully made a yummy tuna omurice. 

She wanted to learn how to bake, but her mom prevented her from using the oven because she’s quite prone to accidents due to her clumsiness back then. 

It’s fine though, Jooyeon didn’t complain since she already got her wish: to spend her special day with her mom.

Comparing her present self to her sixteen year old self, she’s gotten better at cooking now.

It must have also been because she had to learn how to cook decently since she decided to move out from her house and live by herself.

At first, she’s been living off Jae’s menu. That guy is such a good cook that it amazes Jooyeon why he always prefers to eat ramyeon and order takeout frequently. 

But she knew that she can’t depend on Jae forever and that she has to eventually learn how to cook her own food. So she asked for Jae’s help.

In exchange for doing his laundry every week. 

Jooyeon was not actually happy with the cost of her cooking lessons with Jae but she thinks it’s somehow better than to pay cash to the guy. He’s already rich, she won’t agree to adding up his already huge sum of cash.

Three hours passed by and still no message from Jae.

Two years of being neighbors, the two of them stuck to a routine of always spending their Saturdays with each other, as a way to de-stress from the academic workload that they faced throughout the whole week. And not once in that period of time did Jae miss a Saturday with Jooyeon. 

So him not making his presence known to Jooyeon on a Saturday is more than enough to worry her. 

Even though her mind’s telling her not to continue with her initial plan, she still finds herself knocking on Jae’s door. 

When she didn’t hear a sound from inside, Jooyeon took it upon herself to press the code and to enter Jae’s flat without prior permission. 

The guy trusted her so much he gave all his passwords to Jooyeon. She memorized all of it, but doesn’t use them as respect to Jae’s trust. Except for his door passcode, of course. 

She immediately walked towards Jae’s room, hoping to find the guy still soundly asleep on his huge gray bed, only to see that there was no Jae in sight. 

_ Where did he go? _

The thought of Jae’s place being ransacked by some kidnapper is impossible due to the fact that the whole area is clean, with no trace of any struggle at all. 

_ What exactly happened to you, Jae? Where the hell are you? _


	3. Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! <3 Here's Chapter 3, finally!

It’s been three days and still no message from Jae. 

For Jooyeon, going to school without her tall best friend shadowing her footsteps feels so wrong. She got so used to the idea that Jae’s right beside her every time they walk to campus. 

She wasn’t able to have a good watch on Saturday night. Instead of laughing over some corny sitcom, she found herself crying her eyes out to The Breakfast Club, which never happened before… because it was always Jae who’d cry over this movie every time they watch it together. 

She tried to make herself believe that Jae is doing fine.  _ Something really important must have come up to forget a Saturday with me _ , Jooyeon lost count of how many times she said these words that night. 

When she woke up the next day, she begrudgingly went to the nearest convenience store to buy herself a ton of cup ramyeon because she’s not in the mood to cook. 

Jooyeon wanted to check up on Jae so badly but decided against it.  _ He must be sleeping at this time of the day. I woke up too early, I won’t bother him. _

An hour later, she finds herself pressing the doorbell to Jae’s flat. 

Talk about amazing self-control, Han Jooyeon can’t relate. 

She feels like she pressed the button for about fifty times now but still no response from the owner of the flat.  _ Where the hell did Park Jaehyung go?! _

She already barged into his place a day ago, it’ll be rude if she’ll barge in again. 

After a minute of an internal debate, her knuckles rapped on the door loudly. “Jae, are you in there?”

Still receiving no response, she knocked once more. “Hey, you okay?”

Jooyeon was about to shout from the top of her lungs in hope of getting a reply when an elderly man chanced upon her. “Young miss, stop causing a ruckus this early in the morning.” 

She immediately dropped her hand, bowing down to apologize. “I’m so sorry. It’s just… my friend didn’t contact me since yesterday and I’m worried— ”

“Are you talking about a lanky guy with small eyes?”

Her face lit up at the question, for Jooyeon knows that the description fit Jae perfectly. “Yes,” she replied, trying hard to sound calm. “Have you seen him around?” 

“I saw him leave his flat at the break of dawn about a day ago.”

The screws in Jooyeon’s mind started working, recollecting the timeline of the events that happened which led to Jae’s sudden disappearance. Based on what the elder told her, Jae must have left right after the time she failed to keep up with Jae and she decided to sleep in on him talking about something  _ interesting _ . 

“Did he tell you where he’s going?” The look on the elderly guy’s face made Jooyeon realize that she just asked quite a stupid question. 

She received a shake of the head. “He didn’t even notice me looking at him; he looked agitated, he speeded to only God knows where.”

“Oh,” it was the only sound that Jooyeon was able to form. Despite the mixed emotions she felt, she still gave her thanks before returning to her flat. 

She decided to respect Jae’s decision of going MIA without even thinking to inform her.  _ It’s okay. Besides, I’m just his best friend. He has to deal with his own business, I get it. _

But still, she can’t easily shake off the fact that she felt neglected and a bit disrespected (?) by the guy.  _ Isn’t it like basic decency to inform your best friend if you plan on going off the grid for some time? _

Whenever Jooyeon has to go back to her hometown for something or if she needs to ditch Jae for a more important matter, she always makes sure to inform the guy first before going off. It’s basic decorum, isn’t it?

So when she stumbled upon a laughing Jae and Jamie at their usual spot under the huge oak tree near the Music Building, it unnerved her. 

She knows she has no right to feel this way but it feels like she’s just been cheated on. 

First of all, that spot has been their go-to place since day one. It has been a silent agreement between her and Jae to never bring another person along in that spot as a respect to their friendship. To see him bring Jamie there, without even asking for her permission first, feels like a big slap to her face. 

It’s as if their whole friendship is just a joke.

Second, Jae’s been missing for days and she’s been worried sick. Heck, she didn’t even manage to fix herself up before going to campus in hopes of seeing Jae safe and sound in their shared classes today. 

He just disappeared without saying a word, and appears in front of her as if nothing just happened. 

Anger filled Jooyeon’s vision as Jae walked towards her, with Jamie in tow. She can’t talk right now. If she does, she might not help herself but spit out words she knows she’ll regret afterwards.

So as soon as Jae stopped right in front of her, she took a step back and spun around, completely taking a detour to walk towards her first class. 

_ So much for a happy reunion with the best friend. _

***

Jooyeon was off to her last class for the day when a girl about her age stopped her in her tracks. 

Thank goodness Jooyeon has immense self-control that she was able to prevent herself from lashing out at the poor girl standing in front of her. Maybe if she was really in a bad bad mood, there’s no doubt she would really go full-devil mode. 

“Jooyeon-ssi?” She didn’t want to be rude, so she gave a small smile even though it’s the last thing she’d want to do. 

“You are?” 

The girl smiled at her. “I’m Yerin, Jamie’s best friend.”  _ Okay? _

Her eyes questioned the girl who just introduced herself, “Is there something I can do for you?” 

“Did Jae tell you about what happened on Saturday?” 

Jooyeon was so ready to bolt until Yerin dropped her question. How did this girl know something happened with Jae last Saturday? 

“No,” she answered shortly. “Why?” 

Yerin became disappointed at her reply, “He went to fetch Jamie in the dorms early that day and she only came back like this morning. I was just wondering if you’d know anything about it.” 

_ What did she just say? Jae went to fetch Jamie three days ago and went off somewhere without telling anybody?  _

Jooyeon did her best to maintain a calm stature. She doesn’t want to look pathetic because she got irked by the thought that Jae did something behind her back and she spent three whole days worrying for nothing. 

“Like you, I don’t know anything.” Her tone was still indifferent, as if she did not just spend the past seventy-two hours overthinking. 

“I’m just his best friend,” she continued. “Best friends don’t share everything, right?”

Her mocking tone must have given her away since Yerin gave her a look that felt as if she’s being sympathized with. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

She was about to take a step away when Yerin said something else. “It’s just… Jamie doesn’t really like Jae  _ that way _ , y’know? So I’m really afraid of how far Jamie will go to play with Jae’s feelings for her.” 

This was not new to Jooyeon. 

It has been precisely seven months since Jae started pursuing Jamie. The chase started when they all became classmates in a free elective during their first semester in university. When Jae first saw Jamie, he talked about her for a whole week, much to Jooyeon’s annoyance. So despite Jooyeon wanting Jae all for herself, she pushed the guy to go profess his blooming crush to Jamie so that he’d shut up. 

He did shut up… because about two weeks later, Jae announced that he’s officially courting Jamie Park. 

That was when Jooyeon’s heart shattered for the first time in her life. 

She was expecting that what Jae feels for Jamie will soon pass through because it was just a simple attraction. But no, it turns out her best friend’s actually serious about it. 

_ “Are you jealous?”  _ Jooyeon was thrown off when Jae threw her that question in the middle of one of their arguments inside Jae’s flat. 

Jae invited Jooyeon over for dinner because he felt the need to celebrate Jamie finally accepting his offer of courtship after many months of liking the girl from a distance. Also, a rift had formed between him and his only girl best friend, for some reason that he’s not aware of. 

He thought that maybe, a piece of good news will be the best thing that will prompt their reconciliation. He misses the way Jooyeon would always have a witty comeback to everything he says, be it a random thought or any weird antic of his. 

He has no idea when it started, but recently he noticed that something changed between their dynamics. 

On the other hand, Jooyeon felt herself getting more agitated by the fact that despite being top of his class, Jae can be really dense and clueless most of the time. 

She actually expected this night would be the moment they’d be able to set aside their differences and finally have that heart-to-heart talk she’s been craving for a long time with Jae, but the boy just had to do something else. 

She was not ready when Jae dropped the bomb.  _ “Jamie finally let me court her,”  _ She can clearly remember the way Jae’s eyes crinkled as he smiled so happily at the same time her heart broke into little pieces.  _ “Aren’t you happy for me, Joo?” _

_ “That’s it?”  _ She did not mean to be hostile, but she’s had enough with Jae being the densest person she has ever met. 

Jae became still, now feeling that Jooyeon did not share the happiness he exuded.  _ “You’re not happy?” _

He wanted to understand why, of all people, Jooyeon did not celebrate with him. 

The moment Jamie gave him permission to officially court her, the first person that came to his mind that he has to share this information with was his best friend, Jooyeon. So to see that Jooyeon is not over the moon as he is, brought down his spirits. 

_ “Why are you not being happy for me right now, Joo?” _ He probed once again, wanting to understand why he did not get the reaction he wanted from her. 

Jooyeon can feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Of all people who’d see her cry, it would be Jae who she least wanted to see her break down. So even though she wanted to stay and be happy for her best friend, she knew he’d see right through her and tell that she’s faking it. 

Jooyeon quickly stood up from her chair, and without saying anything, headed right towards the door. 

She knew she needed to go to her place, fast. Or else she’d really cry on the spot. 

And she doesn’t have the heart to explain the reason behind her tears when it’s actually going to be that person who’ll ask her the reason why. 

_ “Are you jealous?”  _ Jae’s question stopped Jooyeon in her tracks. 

_ “You can tell me anything, you know…” _ Jae trailed off his sentence, silently hoping to get a response from Jooyeon. 

But Jooyeon stayed silent and left Jae alone, pondering where everything went wrong between him and Jooyeon. 

They eventually made up three days later, for they were partners in a minor course they both took up. Since then, Jae never mentioned anything about his progress with Jamie. That led to Jooyeon not knowing every time Jae goes out with Jamie; she’ll only get to know if ever she spots them around campus or when she stumbled on the two going to a movie date one time. 

So to hear from Yerin that Jae went to Jamie and disappeared for three days without telling her anything? 

Let’s just say that she’s disappointed with Jae but she’s not exactly surprised. 

But she can’t really completely remove the resentment she feels over her best friend for not really telling her beforehand. 

For the first time in forever, she went home by herself. Although she’s sitting in the same row with Jae for her last class today, she did her best to not look in his direction and acted as if his presence does not affect her at all. 

But it does, ironically. 

She half-expected to see Jae standing right in front of her door with some peace offering, but what she chanced upon was entirely something else. 

“Jooyeonie! You’re finally home!” 

_ This is not happening. _

Jooyeon blinked furiously as she tried to make out if what she’s seeing is real or just a figment of her imagination. 

“No way.”

The person standing in front of her widened his smile and extended his arms, as if wanting Jooyeon to run towards him. “No ugly crying for me?” 

“Why would I do that?” Jooyeon retorted, letting out a scoff. “What are you doing here?” 

He tilted his head to the side and acted like he’s just been asked a difficult question, annoying Jooyeon because she wanted so badly to just chill on her bed. 

“I missed you,” Jooyeon hated the way her heart started to quicken its pace at the way he blurted out those words to her without any trace of clownery. “That’s why I came to you first.” 

“Kang Younghyun.” 

Only, his name did not come out from Jooyeon’s lips. 

Standing at their right about a few feet away was none other than his second cousin, Park Jaehyung.


	4. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Mara here! Sorry for not immediately updating had a lot going on right now so yeah. Thank you for patiently waiting and I hope you guys would understand that this story will be updated very slowly. I'll finish this story, I promise. Till then, hope to see you in my next updates! x, Mara

No one dared to utter a single word, filling the atmosphere with tension. 

Jooyeon looked back and forth at the two guys that were staring down at each other, not knowing if she should speak or just let one of them talk first. 

Sensing that no one is going to speak soon, she took the initiative to break the ice. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Jooyeon quickly opened her door and stepped inside, immediately closing it but leaving a small space to say a few more words to the pair. “Don’t disturb me, I’m gonna rest up.”

_ “Joo, wait-” _

_ “You’re not even-” _

As soon as she closed her door, Jooyeon let out a huge sigh of relief. 

She had enough drama these past few days, she can’t afford to involve herself with more. 

After dropping her bag on the only couch in her place, and the newest furniture which she managed to luckily purchase during a huge 90% sale from the nearest department store, her peace was disturbed by the continuous knocking at her door. 

Jooyeon can’t help but inwardly groan. She already left the scene and literally closed the door to their faces, are they that stupid to not take the hint that she wants to be left alone? 

Ugh, boys.

Angrily stomping her feet, she charged towards the door. “Leave me the fuck alone-” 

A dumbstruck delivery guy holding a medium-sized parcel was what Jooyeon encountered as soon as she opened the door. “Uhm, a delivery for Ms. Han Jooyeon?” 

Jooyeon feels like she just came out from a cold shower. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry-” 

The delivery guy shook his head, shock still evident in his face. “It’s fine, ma’am. Please just sign here to confirm your receipt of delivery.” 

She immediately complied to let the poor guy leave as soon as possible. She doesn’t want to be remembered as someone rude though… 

“I’m really sorry, I thought you were someone else.” She tried to explain, only to be dismissed by him. 

Jooyeon was left by herself as she tried to lament over what just happened. She really hates it whenever a misunderstanding happens and there’s no certainty that it has been cleared to both sides. Her train of thought was disturbed when she heard a soft chuckle to her right. 

“What’s so funny, chicken little?” 

Jae stopped laughing immediately, but his eyes still held the teasing expression that he always gives off whenever he witnesses an embarrassing moment of Jooyeon. 

“You know, you’re the only one who still calls me by that nickname.” 

Jooyeon glared at him, trying to hide the sudden beating of her heart due to Jae walking closer to her. She was getting ready to say a witty comeback but the guy just wordlessly patted her head, the same way he always does since they were kids. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She didn’t expect that. 

Well, okay. She did expect him to apologize. 

She just did not expect him to apologize at this moment. 

She knows she should accept his apology for their cold war to stop but Jooyeon can’t help from replying back with, “Sorry for what?” 

“You know.” Jae was looking at her intently, making her knees weak so she immediately held onto the side of her door and tried not to look that affected by his eyes. 

“I’m really sorry for not telling you about it and for ditching you on our Saturday.” 

He was too serious… if she stayed staring back at his black pools, she knows she’ll quickly give in. So she lowered down her gaze and came eye-to-eye with his chest. 

She can already feel the tears threatening to fall down but she did her best to hold it in.  _ I won’t cry over this simple matter. I’m not a crybaby.  _

But the moment Jae pulled her in by her waist, her tears broke down like a dam. 

Three days worth of frustration and worrying over her best friend was just too much for Jooyeon to contain. She held it in, tried to be strong because she doesn’t want Jae to see her distraught waiting for him to let her know that he’s still alive and well. She doesn’t want Jae to know that she almost went out of her mind coming up with scenarios of all the lost chances she has with Jae if ever he doesn’t come back. 

Jooyeon immediately regretted breaking down while on Jae’s chest because her so-called best friend decided to tease her for it. 

“What’s with the tears, Joo?” She can clearly hear the teasing tone in Jae’s voice but decided to ignore it and savor the warmth she feels in his arms. 

“Don’t mind me.” In a muffled voice, it was all she could say in the moment. 

She missed her best friend a lot, she believes she deserves to receive this hug longer than what was initially intended. 

“Aww, you two are finally together then?” 

The sound of Younghyun’s voice made Jooyeon jump and disentangle herself from Jae’s hug only to find herself pushed back to the latter’s chest. 

It was Jae who answered, “No. We’re not together, Hyun.” 

She heard footsteps. “Then why are you two acting as if you’re a couple?” 

“Is it against the rules now to hug your best friend?” Jae. 

This time, Jae let Jooyeon free herself from his hug to reply to Younghyun’s prying questions. “You’re just clueless because you don’t have any friends.” 

“What are you talking ‘bout, Joo?!” Younghyun sounded like Jooyeon just accused him of a big lie, when in fact she did nothing but just say a hard fact. “I thought we’re friends! How could you throw me under the bus just like that?” 

Jooyeon clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes upwards, slightly annoyed by Younghyun overreacting over a simple statement she dropped. It was Jae who talked again. 

“You sound like a loner, Younghyun. You can mention other people but you just pointed at Joo. You just proved that you really have no friends at all.” 

“I just came to Korea and you two expect me to have friends immediately? You’re unbelievable.”

“Unbelievable, my ass.” Joo raised her leg in an attempt to kick Younghyun on his right shin only for the guy to successfully evade her surprise attack. 

Standing next to Jae’s door, Younghyun exclaimed in shock. “You still get so violent, Jooyeon. No wonder you’re still a single lady.”

“What’s wrong about being a single lady, huh?” Jooyeon crossed her arms, with Jae trying to suppress his laugh behind her. “I’m fine with being one, got a problem with that?” 

“Do you wanna change that, Jooyeon?” Younghyun confidently took steps to get close to her, almost trapping her into the nearest wall if it wasn’t for Jae pushing him on his chest to stop advancing towards Jooyeon. 

“Don’t even try hitting on my bestfriend, or else I’ll make sure to have your balls cut off.” Jooyeon noticed the way Jae’s voice went down an octave, indicating that he’s deadly serious about his threat.

Younghyun had to admit, Jae is scary whenever he speaks that way. The last time he witnessed his cousin get angry was when some bullies decided to have fun with Jooyeon and he managed to beat the fuck out of everyone despite his lanky frame. The guy has guts and hidden strength that only comes out when his protective side gets activated. 

Tilting his head to the side, a teasing smile appeared on Younghyun’s face. He looked carefully at Jooyeon and Jae before speaking, “You’re still so protective over her, cousin. No wonder she’s single, I can imagine you threatening every guy who hits on Jooyeon.” 

“She’s my best friend, of course I care for her!” 

“But don’t you think it’s too much?” 

The two boys entered into a staring contest, silently exchanging words or maybe some curse words as well, making Jooyeon feel out of place. 

“What are you guys going on about right now?” Jooyeon decided to interrupt their silent war. “Should I just leave you two alone so you can get lost in each other’s eyes then?” 

“Shut up.”

“What the fuck.” 

She can’t help but laugh at the cousins’ reactions. She was about to say something when Jae wordlessly pushed her back to her place. 

“Hey, that hurts!” 

“Sorry,” Jae flashed her an apologetic smile that didn’t even reach his eyes, notifying Joo that he’s not really sorry with what he just did. 

“Don’t mind Younghyun, I’ll make sure he goes away by tomorrow to stop bothering you.” 

Jae closed the door to her place, not waiting for Jooyeon to speak up before leaving her quite confused inside. She can hear muffled voices outside her door but when she pressed her ear on it, she guessed that the cousins must have entered Jae’s place and continued their argument inside for some privacy. 

Geez, being neighbors with Jae is already such a handful for her. What more now that his noisy cousin, Kang Younghyun, barged next door? 

_ What a life _ . 


End file.
